Here We Go Again
by ichocolate21
Summary: Or so we thought. But not this time! This time Helga was going to show Arnold who she really was! Lucky for her she has a whole year to do it. Nothing can go wrong, Right? Oh boy...here we go again... HelgaXArnold PhoebeXGerald
1. Chapter 1

Arnold pressed his face against the window of the car. He watched as his surrounding became familiar again. A wave of nostalgia went over him as he realized where he was, Hillwood, his old home.

"Hey son, would you mind not smudging up the window? I know you are excited but we just cleaned this car."

"Sorry Dad, I'm just so excited!"

"We know sweetie, don't worry, we will be home soon."

Arnold smiled at his mother before returning his attention back to the window, without smudging it.

It's been 9 years since he was last in Hillwood. After finding his parents journal and he was able to find them in San Lorenzo. After living there for 9 years Miles and Stella decided that it was time for Arnold to return to Hillwood for his final year in high school. Arnold couldn't have been more stoked. He had missed his friend Gerald despite the fact that he visits every summer, but it wasn't the same as seeing him every day. Now they were going to be in school together. He would even get a chance to see his grandparents again. Arnold was practically shaking in his seat as his parents pulled onto the block of the boarding house. There standing outside was his grandparents. As soon as the car stopped he rushed out.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Arnold enveloped his grandparents in a huge bear huge.

"Jeez Shortman, I guess I can't call you that anymore." Grandpa chuckled. Arnold truly wasn't short anymore, and despite the fact that it was his last name, he showed no sign of the name being true. He towered over Gertie now and was a couple of inches higher than Phil.

"Yeah, I guess I had a growth spurt while I was in San Lorenzo." Arnold said scratching his head

His parents soon followed. "Mom…Dad…It's good to see you again"

"Glad to see you're staying longer"

"That's the plan." Miles said making a gesture to all the luggage they carried.

"Well let's not stand out here any longer. Come on now" Gertie said opening the door to the boarding house.

Arnold sighed in content as he breathe in the familiar surrounding that enveloped him. He looked around in happiness to see that nothing has changed. Well, almost nothing.

"It sure is quiet without the other boarders" Arnold noted as he was welcome with an eerie silence, something that he wasn't used too. The memory of everybody welcoming him home and the sound of the various animals were now replaced with a slight ticking of the clock.

During those nine years away a lot of things changed within the boarding house. Susie finally had enough of Oskar lazy and uncaring antics and left him. They are supposed to be getting a divorce but Oskar refuses to sign them. Arnold still hope that could be a sign of Oskar still wanting to be with Susie but everybody else reboot his claim as Oskar just being lazy. Mr. Hyunh decided to leave the house and go back to Vietnam with his daughter Mai. As for everybody else, they all decided it was time to move on and find another place. The boarding house was now free and unoccupied with plenty of room to go around. Arnold couldn't say for sure if he liked it this way but he did enjoy having a lot more space but a part of him still miss his "_family_" that he spent his childhood with.

"They always find an excuse to come back here, we barley was prepared for that entourage last Thanksgiving." Phil said with a shudder at the memory.

"I'm going to go get the rest of the stuff from the car" Arnold said as he hurried back outside eager to help.

"Need some help son?"

"Nope I got it Dad" Arnold voice came out as a murmur before the door was shut.

Miles chuckled at his son antics. He was still as helpful as always.

Arnold looked around the car with a smile on his face.

Nothing has changed. He had expected an overwhelming supply of dust and cobwebs but his grandparents' weekly dusting kept the house fresh and clean, like he never left. It really was great to be home, his real home. Arnold thought as he collected all of the bags from the car. A lone bottle rolled out of the car. He bent down and took it as his thoughts went to a different subject.

His first day of high school was this Monday and Arnold could hardly wait to see all his friends again. He was practically bursting with excitement. He couldn't think of one person he wouldn't want to see.

Arnold almost forgot that he still had the bottle in his hand. Remembering that a trash can was right behind him he chucked the bottle with even bothering to turn around. Instead of hearing the swish or even the clatter to signify he missed, Arnold was surprised to hear a totally different noise, in fact, it was a human noise.

"Ow!"

Arnold quickly turned around to see who made that sound.

* * *

Helga let out a sigh as she kicked a stray rock out of her path. She was piss. More than piss in fact she was livid. Once again Bob had blame her for something completely unfair, I mean gosh it's not like it was her fault he forgot to pay the cable bill but of course he used her as excuse for all his life problems. And who came to her rescue? Absolutely no one! Miriam was passed out drunk on the counter, after fixing one her infamous "smoothies". When this usually happened she would call Doctor Bliss or Phoebe in a heartbeat but unfortunately for Helga, Big Bob also forgot to pay the phone bill. So with no outlet for her frustration, she went straight to plan B. Helga let her feet carry her to the place she knew all too well. With her head down, she finally stopped and looked up to see the boarding house, the house where her beloved once lived.

"Arnold" Helga sat on the stoop as her thoughts went back to her long lost love. Whenever she was down in the dumps she would sit on his stoop and think about that blasted football head. She tried to think what he would say if he knew what she was going through. Imagining Arnold voice cheering her on helped her stay optimistic about everything in her life.

"Okay Pataki, Just one more year, one more year before you're out of Big Bob and Miriam life." Helga whispered to herself trying to reassure that soon this whole experience would be over but of course it didn't help.

"Oh, who am I kidding!?" Helga exclaimed as she sprang up from the stoop. "Once I go to college I be constantly put on a pedestal thanks to my, oh so perfect sister, Olga! I mean criminy! They even want me to go the same school as her! I mean yeah, with my grades that will be a no brainer but can't I choose my own path. Arnold sure as heck got the chance to choose his, since he hightailed it out of here! Arnold, What a jerk! What a maroon! What an incompetent idiot! How I despise Him! And yet…"

Helga looked around just to make sure nobody else was listening to her rant. She didn't care if anybody heard the first part she usually would just reboot them with a "what are you looking at bucko!" or a "You better keep walking unless you want the wrath of ol' Betsy and the five avengers!" But this part, no one can hear it, or at least she tried to make sure no one heard it but sadly a certain someone always seem to appear right behind her while she was ranting. This time she tripled check to make sure he wasn't behind her.

"I adore him. Arnold, how envy your freedom from this cruel world in which we lived in. How I wish I could have gone with you to paradise but at last my love you escaped from my grips. Oh Arnold my darling, I truly am happy that you found you long lost parents but here I stand still scorned by my parents. If only you were still here Arnold, maybe, just maybe I could have kept up this charade. But I am starting to be at my wits end. Oh Arnold…if only you came back." A sound of a door opening interrupted Helga's rant.

Surprised, Helga quickly scurried behind the trash can. Helga was confused, last she checked all the boarder left and Gertie and Phil barley left the house. Helga peek her head out of the trash can to see who it was. She nearly collapsed at the sight of him.

Arnold.

Her beloved was right there In front of her. Did God answer her prayers? Did he hear her rant?

"Thank you!" She mouthed to the sky as she clasped her hands together blissfully. She couldn't believe Arnold was right here! She was truly in heaven. She must be dreaming. She hoped she wasn't. Please send me a sign to know that I'm not dreaming!

A bottle was the answer to Helga pleas, and it hit her right on top of the head.

"Ow!" She quickly grasped her head in pain; Leaping from the trash can at the shock of being hit on the head.

"I'm so sorry miss; I didn't know someone was behind me." Arnold quickly rushed to Helga aid.

Usually the old Helga would have unleashed a barrage of punches at her unsuspecting victim, but she could hear the remorse in his voice.

She sighed as she kept her head down still rubbing her head. "Its fine, it's my fault too for not being more observant." And for sitting next to a trash can, I mean where else was the poor guy supposed to throw it. At least he wasn't a litter bug.

"Um…excuse me…but do I know you…you look familiar."

"I don't think so." Helga said her head still bowed down, her hair hiding her face. Ah, the pain a little bit better now. She lifted her head to be met with a pair of eyes. Wait…those eyes look familiar…didn't she write a poem about those eyes? Your eyes like two green jelly beans

ARNOLD!

Helga froze instantly she was literally a few centimeters away from her, Arnold.

This can't be happening! I'm not ready for this!

Meanwhile Arnold was also frozen, at how beautiful this girl was. He wasn't able to get a good look at her before since he was so preoccupied over the fact that he hurt her.

But now that he was actually looking at her, she was gorgeous. She looked to be about his age. Her golden blond hair cascade down her shoulders, her bands covered her entire forehead, including her eyebrows, and her eyes they were memorizing.

He could stare at them forever…Actually he was doing that already.

He was so busy looking at her that he didn't realize how close to her his was.

Helga did. And she reacted.

Arnold felt the wind get knocked out of him and his eyes was filled with the blue sky. He quickly got up as he realized that he just got pushed and the girl was now half way down the block.

"Wait!" He called after her but his voice was lost in the wind. He groaned as he lay back on the ground. Whoever that girl was…he hoped to see her again…soon.

* * *

_HUZZAH! I always wanted to write a Hey Arnold story, I love this cartoon, and Helga is by far my favorite cartoon to character. We are so similar! I wanted it to have a complete ending, kinda like As told by Ginger. But blasted Nickelodeon canceled it. -_- Hopefully Nick will come to their senses and we can get the jungle movie. (crosses fingers) But until than, I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Please Review and see you later~_


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold gazed up at the sky, His mind still in the act of processing what he had just seen. He couldn't believe he meet such a beautiful girl within minutes of returning to Hillwood. Did she move here? She had to, he thought, he would have definitely remember her if he knew her in P.S.118. Despite that he couldn't shake off the this eerie feeling that he knew her. But as He tried to search his mind for the right face of his past to compare to this new vibrant face, he felt a sharp blow to his side that sent all thoughts of the girl on a temporary halt.

"OW!" Arnold immediately jolted up and grabbed his injured side. He muttered inaudible words under his breath and looked up angrily to see his offender. That anger was quickly replaced with joy at the sight of a familiar Afro head.

" Dude,What are you doing on the ground? I know you miss Hillwood but Dang, you don't just lay down in the middle of the street. Do you know how many people walked on this sidewalk?" Gerald said with a raise eyebrow.

"Gerald!" Arnold leap from the ground and wrapped Gerald in a huge bear hug.

"Hey Man, How you been?" Gerald chuckled as Arnold removed himself from him and they did they signature handshake.

"I've been great! It's great to be home!"

"Yeah I'm glad you're here to stay this time. Those annual summer visits wasn't cutting it for me. But enough about that." Gerald stared at Arnold questionably. "Seriously, What was you doing on the ground?"

Arnold smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Oh you know, Admiring the scenery."

Gerald rolled his eyes at Arnold pathetic lie, He knew Arnold will tell him eventually so instead of pushing the subject he just responded with a "Whatever you say Arnold."

"Anyway, Come on Gerald we can talk upstairs. I have so many questions." Arnold eagerly led the way to his house as Gerald shook his head and follow in a slow pursuit.

* * *

Phoebe let out a happy sigh as she reread her summer homework. She did it the first day of summer vacation and all through she knew she did it to perfection she still felt obligated to read it again in case she missed something. After all school starts in a few days she would hate to make a stupid mistake like forgetting to write her name on the paper. But sometimes even she can admit that she was over thinking it. But she couldn't help it. What if she made a spelling error or grammar mistake? What if she used the wrong 'there' or the wrong 'night'? She couldn't bear to make such a kiddish mistake, that's why the day before school begins she would always call Helga so she could come over for a much needed girl chat and another set of eyes to look over her homework. Helga always complained and reassured her that her work was fine but she eagerly came anyway. This was beneficial for both Helga and Phoebe. It was a chance for Helga to get some much needed time away from the Pataki household, and it was a chance for Phoebe to make sure that her work was to the highest peak of perfection, which it usually is. Just as Phoebe was about to dial the number to Helga house, her door was flung open. Phoebe smiled as she set her phone down; she knew exactly who it was. She heard Helga collapse on her bed and Phoebe turned her chair away from her computer desk to see Helga faced down on her bed. This wasn't the first time that she seen Helga like this, now it was the time to just sit back and listen while Helga laid all her troubles out to her.

Helga muffled voice was barley heard but Phoebe was able to make out, "You wont believe who I just saw."

* * *

"So Gerald…" Arnold causally started.

"Yeah?" Gerald asked distracted as he tried to past Arnold car in the game.

"Is there anyone new in the neighborhood?"

"Huh? What do you mean by new?"

"Oh you know maybe a, just for random visual purposes, a beautiful blond hair girl who looks to be about my age wearing a pink headband?"

"Ugh! No!" Gerald exclaimed in annoyance as his car crashed into a haystack and blew up. He sighed and turned his attention to Arnold as he just now realize what he just said. "Wait…What did you just ask me?"

Arnold got up from his place on the floor and began to pace the room. "I meet this really amazing girl just now, I swear Gerald she was like the best looking girl I ever seen! She was just gorgeous! I know I never seen her before so she must be new that's why I'm asking you. So do you know her? Huh? Come on tell me!"

"Wait! Slow down!" Gerald said as he raised his hand signaling Arnold to stop. "Okay...Now start from the beginning."

* * *

"Who?" Phoebe asked confused. This is the first time Helga ever started a conversation like this. She would usually start ranting about how terrible Bob is or how useless Miriam is but this conversation is totally different and Phoebe was taken a back.

Helga mumbled into the pillow.

"Helga I can't hear you, the pillow is muffling you."

Helga sighed and lifted her head up, her lips moving indicating that she said something.

"I'm sorry Helga but can you please speak up."

"ARNOLD! OKAY! I SAW ARNOLD!" Helga shouted as she tossed her hands up in defeat and collapse back onto the bed this time with her face facing the ceiling.

"Y-you saw…Arnold?" Phoebe asked her mouth slightly gaped. That was the last thing she expected to come out of Helga mouth.

Helga nodded her head and place the pillow over her face.

"Well…What happened?"

"What happened? He was hot and gorgeous and I freaked and ran."

Phoebe nodded her head in understanding still processing this sudden information.

"Do you think he recognize me?" Helga asked removing the pillow from her face revealing the look of fear on her face.

"I don't know…I doubt it. Arnold not the best at putting faces together. Remember that time you pretended to be Cecile?"

Helga scowled. "Yeah, I remember. That stupid football head, how can you not tell that was me! Although I guess it was a good thing since I didn't want to explain my reasons for doing that."

Phoebe nodded her head and smiled as realization dawned on her.

"This is great!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You can use this to your advantage Helga!"

Helga face showed her confusion. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Gerald nodded his head as Arnold began to tell his story about the mysterious girl.

"So what do you think? Do you know her?" Arnold said after he finally finished.

"Hm…That's a tough one. I'll have to see her. But jeez Arnold, why do you always have to fall for the girls you don't know?"

"What do you mean, I don't fall for girls I don't know?" Arnold said confused and slightly offended

"Remember Ruth McDougal?"

"Ugh…Can we not talk about her." Arnold shuddered at the memory of his picture perfect crush being shattered before his eyes on that terrible date. "She was the only one."

"Cecile?"

"Oh…Yeah her too…"

"And let's not forget the pink book." Gerald motioned to his bookcase where the old fading pink book still stayed. "You obsessed over her for months, trying to find out who wrote it."

"And I would have too; If Helga didn't rip the last page. I just know the answer was on that page. But Helga just had to use it for a spit ball." Arnold crossed his arms and frowned at that memory.

"Who knows maybe the girl you met on the street was Helga G. Pataki."

Arnold and Gerald stare at each other for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Whew…That was funny. Speaking of Helga how is she?" Arnold asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I don't know, It's not like we have any classes together and she doesn't eat in the lunchroom so I barely see her. Hey remember the FTI incident?"

"Yeah, I remember that was weird…" Arnold touched his lips. "She kissed me and told me she loved me only for her to say it was the heat of the moment."

"Psh, I would have went off on her if she did that to me."

"But you know sometimes I wonder if she was just lying."

"Why would she lie about that?"

"Maybe she was scared that I would have rejected her."

"Well…Would you have rejected her?"

A knock on the door interrupted Arnold response.

"Hey we got sandwiches downstairs waiting for you guys if you want some." Miles voice came from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Gerald and Arnold said in unison, the conversation forgotten at the offer of food.

* * *

"Think about it Helga. This is your chance to finally to have a clean slate with Arnold."

"How?" Helga asked skeptical

"By being yourself. Be the mushy gushy Helga that you always wanted him to see. Instead of hiding it just let him see it."

"You mean don't act like I did in P.S. 118?"

"Exactly, After all people change. I know Arnold not the type to hold a grudge. If you show him that you truly have changed he will surely accept you. You may become friends and maybe even fall in love. Than you will get married and have kids and I'll be the god mommy and-" Phoebe said squealing at the thought. She stopped herself and coughed as she realized she was over thinking again. "Um…well maybe that's thinking too far ahead but at least you guys will be friends."

"You know what Phoebe, you're right! It's time for Arnold to discover the real Helga G. Pataki! I won't repeat the past, this time it will be different! I swear! Thanks Phoebe you're the best!" Helga hugged Phoebe and bounced out of the room with a new found determination.

Phoebe chuckled at her friends antics but her face quickly was overcome with dismay when she realize Helga forgot to read her homework.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"_

Arnold let out a yawn as he slammed his hand on his homemade alarm. He sat in his bed and stretched before looking groggily at the clock. He sighed when he saw the time, 6:30 am. It feels like he just went to sleep. Probably because he just did go to sleep an hour ago. Thanks to those first days of schools jitters, Arnold wasn't able to get a wink of sleep last night. After Gerald feel asleep on him on the phone and with no other options beside stare at the ceiling or pick his nose, Arnold unconsciously fell asleep. Now after he was able to close his eyes and get some sleep he had to wake up again. He should of just took some Nyquil like Phil said.

Oh well, no time to think about that. Ugh…If only I could sleep for a few more minutes.

But he couldn't, Gerald would be waiting for him at 7:30. Reluctantly, Arnold dragged himself out of bed and shuffled slowly to bathroom.

* * *

Helga let out a happy sigh as she brushed her teeth. The first day of her final year! After years of distress and unfairness, One year was the only obstacle between her saving grace, College. At first Bob tried to get her to apply to community college but there was no way she was staying within walking distance from her prison to her school.

Just one more year girl and you'll be home free. She thought to herself as she spit out the remaining toothpaste.

She smiled in satisfaction when she saw nothing but her pearly whites and left the bathroom to get dressed. Now this was of high importance. Rhonda taught her that the clothes you wear on the first day of school will be the most important outfit of the whole school year beside the prom dress because it sets a lasting first impression and your reputation for the whole school year.

Since becoming friends with the reigning queen of Fashion, Helga has experienced all the great perks that come with it. Those perks included VIP seating to the latest clubs, invitation to all the biggest events, and not to mention spectacular birthday gifts. For her birthday last year, Rhonda took her on a shopping spree at one of the most expensive and stylish boutiques in Hillwood. At first Helga declined saying it was too much but was immediately reassured when Rhonda replied with an "Oh please Honey, This won't even put a dent in my lunch money." So thanks to Rhonda, she was able to get a whole new wardrobe for senior year. It was a mutual relationship through. Rhonda helped Helga unleash her full fashionista potential while Helga kept Rhonda's haters at bay.

Not wanting to go to over the top, Helga opted for a hot pink off the shoulder top, a black pleated skirt, over the knee black socks, and matching pink converses. For her accessories she put on a gold bracelet and a gold necklace with a bow at the end of it. Now for the hair, Helga decided to show off her gold hoop earrings by pulling her hair back in a ponytail and placing a pink headband on top. Satisfied, she made her way down stairs for breakfast.

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted Arnold triple stack pancakes. He smiled as he realized who it was and wiped his mouth before walking to and opening the door.

"Hey Gerald"

Gerald looked at Arnold up and down.

"Seriously dude?"

"What?"

"We're not in fourth grade anymore."

"What are you talking about" Arnold asked confused.

"The plaid shirt" Gerald said he motion to his clothes

Arnold looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a plaid red shirt that wasn't button revealing his white tank top underneath, a pair of jeans, and red sneakers.

Looks fine to me Arnold thought as he shrugged his shoulders. "What? Plaid is classic"

Gerald shook his head before saying "Whatever you say Arnold."

Arnold rolled his eyes, If he had a nickel for every time Gerald said that line.

"We should get going"

Gerald nodded in agreement and made his way outside with Arnold following behind him.

* * *

"MIRIAM!" The sound of screaming greeted Helga as she made her descent downstairs. Great, Bob at it again, she thought as she watched her mother enter the kitchen.

"What is it B?" Miriam asked dully while sipping on her smoothie.

"What is it? Where's the food!? The groceries!? Didn't you go food shopping yesterday?"

Miriam tapped her forehead as she searched her mind for the memory of her last trip to the supermarket. "Groceries? Oh yeah! oh…honey it's a funny story really you see I did go shopping yesterday only…I accidentally left the groceries on the roof of the car and-"

Helga sighed as the story began to sound more and more familiar. Seriously how many times is she going to do this?

"That's just great Miriam, now what am I supposed to eat?"

"Oh gosh yeah… um well let's see…um…Oh I think I still have some pork grinds in the cabinet."

Helga heard Bob let out a groan as he face palmed.

I better get out of here before I'll be at the end of his aggravation; these situations usually always end up with me in trouble. Helga thought as she tiptoed to the door. Just when she was about to make her great escape Bob noticed her.

"Hey Hold it right there Missy!"

Helga let out a groan as she reluctantly closed the door.

"Front and Center."

Helga sighed as she dragged her feet back to her father.

"What is it Dad?" Helga said the last part as sarcastically as she could.

"I need you to run down to the doughnut shop and get me a 12 pack"

What!? Was he crazy? Wait…scratch that, she already knew he was.

"But Dad, I'll be late to school!"

"Well too bad! I can't sell beepers on a empty stomach! Now get to it! And don't forget the sprinkles!"

"But-"

"Go!"

Helga let out a few mumbles of curse words under her breath as she left the house in search of Bob donuts.

* * *

Arnold tapped the desk impatiently as he waited for the clerk to return. Being that this was his first year here there were still some things that needed to be taken care of. So instead of being in homeroom like everyone else, here he was standing in the main office waiting for his schedule to be printed so he could go to his homeroom although by the time it finally comes out it would be time for the next class.

Arnold let out a gusty sigh as he tried to stay optimistic. At first he was tired but as he got closer to his school, Hillwood High, the more that drowsiness became full blown excitement. So imagine his disappointment when he realized he had to go straight to the office. Boy, Gerald sure did have a good laugh at that. Impatient, Arnold was just about to ring the bell for the clerk to come back when the door to the main office opened.

Hm…Must be a teacher. Arnold thought as he leaned across the counter, not even bothering to turn around. Seriously where is this lady?

Ah finally. The clerk came back at that moment with his schedule in hand. Her neutral expression quickly turned to into a frown as she looked past Arnold to the person behind him.

"Late again Helga and on the first day of school" she said annoyed "Why am I not surprise?"

Wait…Helga…as in…Helga G. Pataki

Arnold whirled around and was shocked to see the girl of his dreams.

He stared at her in shock as he finally began to process that this girl was also the girl of his nightmares in 4th grade.

"Helga?" He asked skeptically, still unable to believe that they were the same person.

"H-Hello Arnold" She said with a gulp.

After all these years they faced each other once again.

* * *

_Hey, Sorry I been late with updates guys, I been really busy with the final countdown of school and preparing for college. I'll try to update more often so please be patient. I won't give up on any of my projects, Its just some come easier to me than others. Keep leaving reviews and I'll see you soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Helga was out of breath when she finally made it to school. She burst through the doors and ran down the hall. She was only a few steps away from her homeroom when the bell rung. With a groan, knowing that if she entered now her teacher will send her to the office for a late pass, Helga decided to spare those minutes and just went straight to the office.

On the way there, she saw Phoebe at the water fountain.

Phoebe wiped her mouth and smiled. "Big Bob sent you on another errand, Helga?"

Helga scoffed and couldn't help but crack a smile. "Of course, Do me a favor Phoebe, Can you go in my locker and get my books, I have a feeling I'm going to be in there long." Helga motioned to the office

"Getting!" Phoebe said as she walked in the direction of Helga locker.

Helga stood outside the office. She knew what was going to happen when she would go in. That annoying clerk will lecture her about her hundredth lateness. But Dang it wasn't her fault! Helga loved to go to school. It was the only time she could leave that blasted house without making an excuse. But no matter what happens she always seem to come in late, either trying to wake Miriam after she passed out from her smoothie or doing stupid stuff for Bob. The only time they don't bother her is when Olga comes over. Helga realized she was wasting class time by just standing here and reluctantly open the door.

In front of her she saw a boy in a plaid red shirt.

He must be new she thought, but something about the boy made her look again. She took a good look at him; at his odd shaped head…it looked kinda like a…football.

"Oh Crap" Helga whispered softly

She was standing in the same room as Arnold. Lucky for her he hasn't noticed her yet. If she was quiet enough she could sneak out and just come back when he was gone. After all she was already late. Helga turned on her heel and reached for the door. Just when she was about to turn the knob, she heard a annoying voice.

"Late again Helga and on the first day school" Dang it, She said her name. "Why am I not surprise?" Helga knew it was over but she still couldn't bring herself to turn around as she felt his gaze on her back

"Helga?" She could hear the confusion in his voice.

Oh well it's now or never. Helga took a deep breath before she turned and faced him.

"H-Hello Arnold." She said sheepishly. God, How long has it been since she said his name. Now was the moment of truth. She tried to remember Phoebe plan. _Be nice Helga, Be you._

"Never thought I see you again Football Head" She said teasing. She almost wanted to slap herself. Why was she calling him that nickname? She knew he didn't like it.

"Y-yeah, I moved back to Hillwood." Arnold replied still in shock. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"So I heard." Helga mumbled as she played with her fingers and looked down.

An awkward silence passed before the clerk cleared her throat.

"Mr. Shortman, Your schedule"

Helga had to stifle her laugh. She never knew Arnold last name, it was so ironic that it's Shortman since he's towering over her now.

"Ms. Pataki, I have a late pass with your name on it." Clerk said mockingly

Helga grumbled before snatching the paper and exiting the office. She was surprised to see Arnold right behind her.

Nothing but Silence greeted them as neither of them knew what to say.

_Be Nice, Be Nice._ She chanted to herself. She looked back at Arnold. He was a sight to behold. His body held no trace of his childhood. She could see the lean muscle in his arm and couldn't but notice the confident way he stood. Seeing Arnold like this made Helga's hormones go crazy. She sighed and looked away before speaking.

"Um…D-Do you need help with your schedule?"

Arnold looked up, His eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"Well, this school is pretty big and I doubt you'll be able to find your class."

Arnold stared at her in silence. He could see her ears become red. She's nervous he thought. He smiled at the sight of seeing the mighty Pataki embarrassment and relaxed. This situation was surprising but he could see that she was trying. Helga, meanwhile waiting for Arnold response, was beginning to wish she never asked when she finally heard him speak.

"That would be nice, Thanks."

Helga let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Easy girl be cool…He's an interesting specimen of teenage hotness but you will prevail! Just calm down and be nice. With another deep breath she turned to face him. She reached for his schedule and took a glance over it. She snorted at what she saw. A.P. English. She was sure that the Gods were blessing her. To think she would have the same class as Arnold, Twice! She thought as she just realized he was taking Bio with her as well. She noticed another class, French. The memory of her time pretending to be Cecile entered her mind and she couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics.

Arnold tilted his head. "Is there something funny about my schedule?"

Helga shook her quickly tried to cover her mouth to stop her uncontrollable giggles. "It's nothing really. We have two classes together."

"Oh?"

"Yep A.P. English and Biology see?" She passed the schedule to Arnold so he could look at it himself but instead of just taking it, Arnold got closer to Helga and peered over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah you're right. Looks we have Biology first period." Helga blushed as she felt Arnold behind her. She didn't dare move. She could feel his body heat and his lips near her ear. She attempted to take another deep breath but the scent of his shampoo filled her nostril and invaded her senses. She couldn't think straight, He smelled so good.

"Are you okay Helga?" She heard his heavenly voice that sent a shiver up her spine. "Your face is really red."

Now, Helga was having an inner battle. She wanted to push him away from her and yell at him saying "Move it Football Head!" but she remember the promise she made to herself. For the hundredth time since seeing that blasted head that she loved, she repeated her chant. She will not push Arnold away…not this time.

"I-I'm fine!" She said as she took a couple steps away from him and tried her best to be natural about it. "Just a little hot is all."

She could see Arnold wanting to protest to her being 'fine' but before he even got a chance to the bell rung.

Whew…Saved by the bell.

"We better get going. We already missed homeroom. We don't want to be late to our first class." Helga said with a strained smile. Her heart was still pounding after that close encounter with Arnold and she was still trying to function normally.

Arnold nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on, It's this way." She started down the hall with Arnold tracking behind her. After a few moments he speed up slightly and began to walk next to her. His mind seemed to be preoccupied but Helga didn't care. The only thing that was on her mind was the fact that she and Arnold was walking to class together.


End file.
